Enlightened Immortals
Enlightened Immortals ' Start with a character lv 15 with either Hsien Hsia martial art form or other martial arts forms that allows Taoist/enlightened immortality, or the discorporate Zen ability. Have 9 levels of refinement eqv. to nine levels of upgrade '''LV' 1 Refined= (100-250 yrs) ' +1d4x10+100 SDC/HP MDC= PEx5 +2d4x100 +HP +SDC PPE= +1d4x100 +1d100/refignment except (6) ISP= +2d6x100 +1d100/refignment except (6) CHI= +2d6x100 +1d100/refignment except (6) which is +2d6x100 +50 +2d4 each pos/neg/neutral chi mastery skills and can now hold both pos and neg chi inside of self no penalties same max amount of each PE= min 15+1 ME= min 18 MA +2 MA= min 20 +2 All Zenjoiki, perpetual reincarnation, Internal Alchemy '''LV' 2 Refined= (300yrs) ''' MA= +2 ME= +1 PE= +2 IQ= +1 As per lv1 refined plus All Chi Mastery Skills and ''UNITY OF CHI''= can store equal amount of both negative and positive chi no penalty '''LV' 3 Refined= (400yrs) ' MA= +1 IQ= +1 As per lv1 refined plus EYE CONTACT DIVINATION ' plus 75% chi magic spells known, 60% all western magic known, 30% of all other schools of magic known to the character including temporal and wormwood magic '''LV' 4 Refined= (600yrs) ' MA= +2 Me= +2 IQ= +2 PE= +2 As per lv1 refined plus 'GIFT OF THE DRAGON KINGS= 'breath attacks: (NORTH) Black Cloud= 200x200x200 FtR/pt 200ft/pt HF 18 1 minute duration per refinement/ pt makes invisible visible in cloud and allows the immortal to absorb an opponent and his chi till released '(SOUTH) Red Flame Cloud=' 200x200x200ftr/pt 200ft/pt 1min/lv of refinement/pt hf 14 3d6x10/pt per action inside of the cloud can designate who is to be hurt and who is not to be hurt '(EAST) White Pearl Cloud=' 200x200x200ftr/pt 200ft/pt 1 min/lv of refinement/pt auto ko 3d6x10hrs or AR13 coating and 40mdc/lv of refinement/pt + while coating is on immune to all energy attacks 24hr duration/pt '(WEST) Yellow Acid Cloud=' 200x200x200ftr/pt 200ft/pt 1min/lv or refinement/pt HF 15 3d6x10/pt per action inside of the cloud can designate who is to be hurt and who is not to be hurt once outside of the cloud take damage 20 more actions unless washed off -1act and lose initiative '''LV' 5 Refined= (700yrs) ''' MA= +1 ME= +1 PE= +1 IQ= +1 As per lv1 refined plus All Animus Control Spell Like Abilities: '''Fire (red) = +12protection/chi +12 damage/chi 1ft radius/chi Water/ice (blue)= +12protection/chi +12dmg/chi 1ft radius/chi Earth/acid (brown)= +12protection/chi +12dmg/chi 1ft radius/chi absorbs 15ppe/chi Metal/electricity (silver)= +50protection/chi +12dmg/chi 1ft radius/chi Wood/poison (green)= +5protection/chi +12dmg/chi 1ft radius/chi absorbs 15isp/chi Wind/gas (yellow)= '+5protection/chi +12dmg or ko 2d6melee/chi 20x20x20 Cloud/chi 20+20ft/lv/chi '''Mana (gold)= '+7protection/chi +12dmg/chi 1ft radius/chi absorbs 15chi/ppe/isp/chi Sense Ti Chi/Chen Chi/Wei Chi/Yuan Chi/Yeng Chi/Tien Chi 500ftr/lv of refinement '''LV' 6 Refined= (800yrs) ' MA= +2 ME= +2 PE= +2 IQ= +2 Control Undead/Living Dead Nat19 to save against it Improved Invisibility Superior no cost at will while in Yin Blood Shape shift to any known creature while in Yin Blood, or type of creature combo desired, when immortal changes back to regular blood is stuck in altered form until changed back into Yin Blood Self Dimensional Teleport at will no cost while in Yin Blood LV' 7 Refined= (900yrs) ' MA= +1 ME= +1 PE= +1 IQ= +1 As per lv1 refined plus Detach Animus At will 10min/lv of refinement Change DNA of self at will permanently(Shape shift to any known, or type of creature combo desired) LV' 8 Refined= (1000yrs) ' MA= +2 ME= +2 PE= +2 IQ= +2 As per lv1 refined plus Chi Spectral Form= is intangible to all aspects of the mortal and immortal world Create Immortal Child: has all abilities/skills and memories and ¼ the stats of the immortal 1’8” tall has all martial arts skills and mudras known to immortal plus hover/fly 100mph indefinitely 1 way teleport back to immortal to be reabsorbed at will LV' 9 Refined= (1600yrs) ' +4 all attributes +x2 all Hp/SDCX/MDC/PPE/ISP/CHI As per lv1 refined plus POWER OF UBIQUITY: Can create 81 clones and reabsorb them at will to learn anything that they have learned the clones have all of the stats and abilities of the immortal Category:O.C.C. Classes Category:R.C.C. Classes Category:Rifts Category:Palladium